First Meeting
by Martus Mortus
Summary: Sois dos chicos, tenéis 19 años y vuestros nombres son Dirk Strider y Jake English. Mantenéis una relación a distancia desde hace seis meses. Habéis ido de acampada en vuestro primer cara a cara, ¿qué vais a hacer? [DirkJake/Próximamente lemon]


...No sé si quiera por qué he escrito esto. No shippeo el DirkJake ni derivados. Por Satán, ni siquiera aguanto a English.

Btw, se me ocurrió un escenario que, si os soy sincera, podría pertenecer a mi cajón de fantasías ocultas :-)

...Vale, ya no es tan oculta.

Y el caso es que es el primer pairing que se me ocurrió que pegaría con el escenario, principalmente por Jake.

Aún así esto ha sido muy arriesgado porque además de no shippear la pareja, aún no conozco muy bien a estos alphas, así que mi canon está muy distorsionado, ya que solo he podido basarme en el canon de otros autores de fics y en rolers que han tomado alguno de los dos personajes y con los cuales he roleado. De hecho, cuando le di un repaso final antes de decidirme a publicarlo, me dio la puta impresión de que acababa de escribir un DaveJohn cambiando sus nombres.

Pero _ogh_, que sea lo que Satán quiera. Dejo de daros la murga y pasamos a la lectura. Espero vuestras reviews (/º v º)/

* * *

— Dirk.

Está tan embobado con el fuego que, cuando escucha cómo su único acompañante le nombra, da un leve respingo en el sitio. Pero lo disimula con éxito, como el tío genial que es.

— Sí.

En realidad han intercambiado pocas palabras desde el momento en el que se perdieron en la espesura de la jungla que rodea la morada del ojiverde, y está ansioso por derrochar saliva. De hecho, tiene tantísimas cosas que preguntarle...

Pero no puede parecer desesperado, aunque en realidad lo esté.

— Gracias por venir.

Cuando escucha eso, siente que quiere ser tragado por la tierra, pero se relaja cuando se atreve a mirar a su acompañante y, por su expresión avergonzada, deduce que se siente igual. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta, y cuando se dispone hablar, tan solo boquea.

— Tenía miedo. Gosh, ¡muchísimo miedo! —dice de forma enérgica, apartando la mirada de sus propias manos para mirar al Strider- Miedo de no ser lo que esperabas, de que no te gustase este ambiente o o o... ¡o de parecerte imbécil!

Al decir eso último guarda silencio un momento, mirándole expectante, y acaba desviando la mirada al tiempo que suelta una risita tímida, empujándose las gafas hacia arriba por el puente de la nariz.

— Guau, en realidad seguro que ahora te parezco muy imbécil.

— No. Está bien —corta de forma tajante el rubio, que parece totalmente inexpresivo cuando en realidad se está aguantando las ganas de lanzársele encima después de haber escuchado por primera vez su risa. Dios... aquello era más gratificante que leer una cantidad aleatoria de jotas y aes alternadas.

— ¿Está bien que sea imbécil? -pregunta un English confundido, que incluso parece cómicamente ofendido.

— No, imbécil. No me refiero a eso.

— AH. Pero acabas de llamármelo. ¡Afirmas que lo soy! —le acusa, apoyando una mano en la hierba para inclinarse hacia su lado.

Dirk le mira fijamente desde detrás de sus oscuras lentes picudas, en silencio, incapaz de tomarle en serio viendo esa expresión enfurruñada en su cara que acaba de decidir que le parece adorable.

De repente, rompe el tenso silencio plantándole una mano en la cara y empujándole hacia atrás al tiempo que suelta un suspiro exasperado.

— A quién quiero engañar. Sí. Por supuesto que lo eres.

Vuelve a dejarse hipnotizar por las llamaradas que desprende la fogata controlada hecha por Jake, sin darle importancia a las maldiciones que suelta el susodicho un poco más atrás mientras se revuelca como una tortuga a la que le han dado la vuelta.

— Lo que quería decir es que... Todo está bien. Nunca he salido de la ciudad, pero este entorno no me desagrada. Tan solo es diferente -alza el cuello al decir eso, buscando la bola de queso que les ilumina esta noche entre la maleza de los altos árboles— Y respecto a la compañía... Bueno. En realidad eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Esas palabras son las que Jake parece necesitar como impulso para incorporarse rápidamente y quedar sentado prácticamente detrás de Dirk.

— ¿Lo... Lo dices en serio?

El Strider se tensa de forma inevitable cuando escucha el cálido tono de Jake justo tras él, en concreto acechándole por la oreja derecha. Casi nota su aliento.

— Claro.

No es capaz de girarse para mirarle, y como sabe que ese tipo de respuestas sosas al moreno no le agradan ni escritas, se saca un as de la manga para girarse un poco y mirarle las piernas.

— Excepto por el detalle de los pantalones. No sabía que tuvieses complejo de Lara Croft.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mis pantalones? —al decir eso baja también la cabeza y se las mira al tiempo que toquetea la tela.

— Son cortos.

— Sí, eso ya lo veo.

— ...Muy cortos —insiste, siseando.

Jake sube la cabeza y le mira con una expresión boba grabada en el rostro, con los labios entreabiertos durante unos segundos.

— Sigo sin ver el problema. —susurra lentamente.

— Por Dios, English. ¿Sabes si quiera quién es Lara Croft?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es uno de mis muchos ejemplos a seguir como aventurero y héroe-...uh, obviando su físico, por supuesto.

Al decir eso, Jake hace una mueca incómoda sobreactuada al tiempo que hace el contorno de unos pechos en el aire.

— Wow, eso espero. La operación no saldría barata, ¿sabes?

— ¡Dirk!

El ojiverde le da un codazo, pero a pesar de la reprimenda no puede evitar reir, y como segundo gesto cariñoso en lo que va de día después del abrazo de bienvenida en el aeropuerto (y teniendo en cuenta que han pasado _horas_ desde eso), el rubio le revuelve el pelo, riendo muy suavemente, y se estira para alcanzar su mochila.

Mientras Dirk rebusca en ella, a Jake se le pasan otras cosas por la cabeza. Sigue sentado detrás suya, y ahora que no tiene nada de lo que hablar para distraerse, se fija por primera vez en Dirk en su totalidad. Su mirada empieza el recorrido en su cabellera dorada... baja por su cuello... recorre uno de sus brazos tonificados...y por último se dispara cuando llega a la elegante silueta de su torso. Joder, esa camiseta oscura de tirantas le está tan ajustada que no puede evitar morderse el labio cuando ve cómo las líneas de su abdomen trabajado se marcan bajo la tela.

En realidad Jake English nunca se había fijado antes en un chico. De hecho, nunca se había fijado en nadie. Quiero decir, no tienes muchas oportunidades de conocer a otras personas cuando vives en una isla en la que los únicos habitantes sois tú y tu hermana pequeña, ¿no? De hecho, si no fuese por la insistencia de Jade en que se relacionase más con las nuevas tecnología y que conociese a sus amigos cibernéticos, Jake nunca hubiese conocido a Dirk, el cual es el hermano mayor de uno de esos ciberamigos de su hermana.

Siempre se ha considerado ajeno a estos temas, incluso podría decirse que asexual, pero viendo la reacción inconsciente que acaba de tener, parece ser que andaba equivocado todo este tiempo.

— He traído bebidas para los dos porque sé que eres un desastre organizándote —empieza a decir el de gafas picudas cuando logra sacar dos botes de la mochila, ajeno a todo—, Pero ya sabes que me encanta el zumo de naranja asi q-...

Cuando se gira hacia el moreno dispuesto a acercarle uno de los recipientes sin abrir, se queda parado a mitad de camino, algo descolocado al ver a English con la mirada perdida y los dedos sobre sus labios.

— Jake. Qué haces.

El nombrado parece volver en sí muy lentamente y sube la mirada despacio para cruzarla con las lentes oscuras de Dirk.

— Hoy cumplimos seis meses desde que empezamos a salir.

— Eh... Sí, tío. Eso creo —responde, muy desconcertado por el repentino cambio de conversación. Mueve la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor titubeante, como si los árboles fuesen a echarle una mano o explicarle por qué la conversación ha llegado hasta un tema tan vergonzoso para Dirk.

— Y es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona.

— Lo... Lo sé, Jake.

El English frunce el ceño, pareciendo que quiere concentrarse para decir algo en serio y que no suene a broma, como todo lo que acostumbra a salir de su boca.

— ¿Por qué aún no me has besado?

La _totalmente_ inesperada pregunta hace que en un principio el Strider ría intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y convencerse de que eso es una maldita pregunta retórica. Pero no. Cuando le mira de reojo, sigue viendo a Jake esperando su respuesta expectante. Su risa cesa, y traga saliva con fuerza.

— Espera... ¿de veras me estás preguntando esto? Jake, no voy a _besarte_. Tenemos que _besarnos_. Es... distinto. No depende solo de mi.

— ¿Uh? —Jake ladea un poco la cabeza, con una expresión interrogante— No veo diferencia.

— La hay —zanja el rubio mientras fija la mirada en los botes de zumo que aún sujeta, e intenta buscar una forma de explicárselo, porque sabe que Jake English es de dar la brasa cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza— No puedo lanzarme y besarte porque a mi me salga de los cojones. Podría cagarla y... no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de m-...

— Entonces, ¿no puedo besarte si me da la gana? ¿si me dan ganas y quiero cogerte por sorpresa? —corta English, diciendo eso de forma inocentona mientras se inclina un poco hacia él, insistente.

La pregunta hace que Dirk deje los labios entreabiertos y deje los zumos en el suelo a un lado después de pensar un poco.

— Cla... Claro que puedes —la idea de tener al moreno pegado contra sus labios hace que una pequeña sonrisa le cruce el rostro, pero recupera su expresión indiferente cuando vuelve a girar la cabeza un poco para poder mirarle por encima del hombro—, pero no lo has hecho en las ¿catorce? horas que llevamos juntos. Si hubieses querido, lo habrías hecho.

Un fuerte rubor cubre las mejillas y orejas del ojiverde, que no sabe dónde mirar. Mientras titubea e intenta esconderse del contacto visual de Dirk, se toquetea el pelo un poco.

— O-oh Dirk pero... No, eso es porque yo... Mmmh...

— Tú, ¿qué?

— B-bueno, yo no... sabría...

— ¿No sabrías...?

— Es que nunca... nunca he... en fin...

— Nunca has. Nunca has, ¿qué? —acaba girando la mitad de su cuerpo en su dirección, para poder acercarse a él y susurrar aquello de forma calmada— Jake, por Dios, arranca de una vez.

— ¡AGH! ¡Que nunca he besado a nadie! —explota Jake ya con el rostro totalmente enrojecido, pero después de decirlo suspira, cerrando los ojos— Nunca... —murmura, imitando el tono de Dirk.

Cuando Jake vuelve a abrir los ojos y se decide a subir la mirada, se encuentra con algo que hace que prácticamente se le caigan los calzoncillos; Dirk Strider le dedica una sonrisa de la que muchas veces le ha oído alardear, pero que jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de ver hasta ahora. Siempre ha pensado que era puro fantasmismo, pero ahora que ve tan de cerca esos labios torcidos dejando ver su blanqueada hilera de dientes lo justo como para deslumbrarle pero sin llegar a cegarle, debe admitir que tenía razón cuando presumía de su capacidad para arrancar corazones y ropa interior tan solo con sus sonrisas.

— ¿Nunca?

El tono travieso que utiliza hace que Jake se derrita y asienta, contestando con un balbuceo con la misma palabra por tercera vez.

— Pues vas a tener suerte.

— ¿Suerte?

— Así es como se le llama a que Dirk Strider te de tu primer beso —explica en tono socarrón, mientras se levanta un poco para colocarse de cara a él, pasando cada una de sus piernas por encima de las del English, que antes estaban abiertas a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio.

Jake no es capaz de contestar con algo más que un ruidito ahogado de afirmación, pues entre las palabras del rubio y sus movimientos, le tiene de los nervios.

— Entonces vas... a…

Dirk niega con la cabeza un instante, mientras pone sus dos manos en su cintura.

— _Vamos_ a.

El English ríe por la corrección, hasta que ve las manos de Dirk puestas en su cintura. En ese momento, Jake recuerda el final de todas sus películas de acción, ese momento en el que el héroe aventurero consigue el amor de la chica en apuros. Eso es lo más cerca que ha estado de ver algo romántico, por tanto su único referente. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía alguno de esos tíos guays enamorarse al final de su ayudante? Una película así le habría sacado de la confusión.

A pesar de la de vueltas que le está dando, apoya sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dirk, con el ceño levemente arrugado.

— ¿Por qué soy la chica?

— Hah. Porque eres el inexperto.

Las palabras del Strider no le convencen, pero tenerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia y aún con esa sonrisa cosida en los labios, sí que lo hace.

Con un suspiro, y aflojando la expresión, entrecierra los ojos, los cuales se clavan directamente en sus labios.

— ¿Supongo que también hay que hacer sacrificios cuando se está enamo_mngh…_

No podía permitirlo. Si le dejaba decir aquello entonces es cuando no lo soltaría, no está preparado para escuchar a Jake confesándole su amor sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. ¿Y qué mejor forma de evitar lo inminente que callarle con el esperado beso? Seguro que así es incluso mejor, ni le ha dado tiempo a ponerse más nervioso.


End file.
